2P Italy X Fem Germany - Submissive Not (Snake)
by leandracat
Summary: Monika would rather die.


After deciding not to turn on any lights in his living room, Luciano approached the sofa slowly and somewhat cautiously, made silent steps, and somehow still managed to keep that intimidatingly casual style which mostly the way he walked gave him. With light steps he moved smoothly, with a kind of grace that which made his figure resemble a snake about to charm it's prey. Even if the prey was too deep in thoughts to pay attention to the snake coming near. He knew there would be no charming this time, probably just a sneak attack. His prey still seemed oblivious to his presence. He carefully sat on the couch, leaned back comfortably, and extended his hand slowly.

"Earth to Monika on my floor, you haven't made a move for two hours." With a smug smile he tangled his fingers calmly into her hair, which now felt unusually longer, and he wondered why she hadn't cut it back to short yet. He nonchalantly twirled her hair strands around his fingers at the back of her head as he waited for her answer.

With a delayed reaction, Monika jumped with a small gasp, and before anything else, she quickly rubbed her eyes with her palm and wrist. What just happened? She looked towards the large window door, the only source of light at that moment. It was nearly dark outside, the sun had already set, the room was illuminated by nothing but a dim, gray light. She could have sworn she felt the rays of the sun just a minute ago. How could she have been so absentminded not to notice anything at all for... Two hours, Luciano said? And worst of all, she didn't even have memories of the hours she spent leaning against the couch on the floor. Only now that she had finally moved could she feel how sore her spine was. How could that happen? If this had happened when she was on duty, she would be dead now. She pushed Luciano's arm away from her head.

"I was... Asleep or something," she mumbled with a low voice. She noticed how tired her eyes felt, and hoped it wasn't what she thought.  
"If you say so." He crossed his arms and shrugged lightly. Then silence fell on the room again, and the only sound to be heard was the clock ticking seemingly slower than the usual pace, but only until Monika let out a long, heavy sigh.  
"Come on, get up here, I'm sure my lap is way better in every way than the floor," he said with a suggestive tone in his voice. "Isn't that pretty little behind of yours cold?"  
Finding no good reason to refuse, she pushed herself up onto the couch and turned and shifted to sit on his lap, her legs on both of his sides. "I felt nothing," she said in an unamused way. Despite that she was only wearing plain boyshorts and a simple T-shirt, she hadn't felt cold while sitting there, but she found it surprising how good his warmth felt in the end.

She let her arms rest loosely around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. For a minute or two he just enjoyed her closeness quietly, rubbing her back and waist slowly, until he looked up and noticed that Monika was somewhere lost in thoughts again. With a soft sigh, he stroked along her arm then grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips to give it a soft kiss, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb meanwhile. "Ice cold, Moni," he said, rubbing her hand longer to warm it up. "You lied to me. What's wrong?"  
The answer was another heavy sigh, a shrug and lips pursed in discomfort and slight annoyance before she looked aside to avoid looking at him.  
"Are you on period?" He raised his brows at her.  
"No," she moaned. "Are you pregnant?" He meant to joke, but Monika's growl discouraged him quickly. "There's no chance for that." Her voice was bored.  
"Good." He purred. "At least nobody got their filthy hands on you. I'm happy. I like how faithful you are to me," He chuckled softly.  
"Yeah, sure..."

Luciano let go of her hand and let his hands drop to her thighs and stroked them slowly. He felt that something wasn't right about her, and he just wanted the wild, passionate woman back. "Cara mia," he cooed, wrapping his arms back around her lower back and pulling her closer once again. He lay his head on her chest and closed his eyes to enjoy the softness of her breasts, and hoped she would calm down soon. If he needed to be sweet for her, he would do it. "Ti amo tanto." He turned his head to kiss between her breasts through her T-shirt, but he had always wanted to touch her without any clothes. He slowly slid a hand up on her back and kept his other arm tightly around her waist. He let out a soft sigh, and keeping his eyes closed, he tried to imagine what her skin would feel like if he removed that damn piece of cloth as he continued giving soft kisses on her chest, sometimes finding it soothing even for himself to press his lips against her warm flesh.

He was preoccupied with pleasing her, or himself, or both of them until hearing a gasp from her, and humming softly afterwards, she placed her hands on his cheeks, and firmly, yet gently she tilted his head back against the backrest of the sofa, and leaning down she slid her tongue deep into his mouth to keep his lips busy with something she preferred. She kissed him deeply and hungrily, much to his joy, making him regain his courage to touch her. He stroked up along her thighs again, and after some time of fondling her bottom he gave it a firm squeeze, earning a long moan from her, which pleased his ears.

Rarely parting for air, they kissed breathlessly, and Luciano soon felt as if he were on fire, melting and burning under her touch, and wanting her to feed his fire until it burned him completely, so it could die out and leave him satisfied in the ashes. She never gave him the pleasure. Maybe that's why he wanted it so badly this time, he wanted to be rough, didn't want to think, he just wanted to have her finally. He sneaked his arms under her T-shirt and stroked her directly, pressing his palms into her warm, soft skin of her back. He felt Monika shudder and tense up for a second, but he easily ignored it. He stroked her back a few more times before pushing his luck he slid his hands to her stomach and moved them up, but sadly just before he could reach her delicious breasts, she caught his wrists as a warning, but didn't stop kissing him. He growled and moved his hands down on her body, and glad that her grip on his wrists loosened and she eventually placed her hands on his shoulders, he slid his hands on her upper back, from where with a smooth move he was about to finally get to grope a handful of her creamy naked breast, but just when he slightly moved his hands towards her front, she showed him how skilfully she could do a good wrist lock.

He cried out shortly and hissed through gritted teeth, and since she had already pulled away from his face, she could see his death glare perfectly. "You bitch," he growled, his eyes not leaving hers until she let go of him.  
"Keep the compliments for later." She straightened up and watched Luciano rub his wrist with annoyance. Then he leaned back comfortably, put his arms up on the top of the backrest, closed his eyes and counted to ten while searching for reasons why he shouldn't push her off of his lap immediately as well.

"Why?" He asked with another growl, trying really hard to stay calm.  
"You know why," sounded the indifferent reply.  
"Why don't you ever let me have you? Why can't I make you mine just once?" He spoke with a tone she knew well, soft and patient, but one could just hear how dangerous and intimidating he was. Monika took a deep breath and leaned close to his face, and slowly ran her fingers through his hair at the side of his head.  
"That's because, mein Lieber, I like to see the face of Luciano, who gets what he wants when he doesn't get what he wants." She gave him a triumphal smile just to tease him. She knew that her German words weren't nearly as lovely as his Italian cooes, she was just giving him a taste of himself.

"You're lying again." He chuckled suddenly. "Oh?" Keeping the same smile, she pretended to be surprised.  
"You suck at this. I've seen this expression a thousand times before, no one can fool me with that anymore." A grin spread across his face, he seemed really amused as he spoke.  
"So tell me why I'm lying," she asked with interest.  
"You're afraid," he said with a gentle smile, but with the wicked sparkle in his eyes, he seemed scary. "You try to look tough and you end up looking like a fool as you pretend." Monika's smile had faded by then. "I just wish I knew what you are so afraid of." "I'm not," she stated firmly. "But I can't really see myself having sex."  
"Do you prefer Felicia?" He gave her a childish pout.  
"God, no, what are you thinking." She rolled her eyes.  
"Good."

"Why?" His voice broke the silence after a while.  
"What why now?" She looked back at him.  
"I haven't seen you cry in years."  
"What?!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, God..." Monika buried her face into her palm, embarrassed that she'd been caught. It shouldn't have happened. Not in front of him. She prayed so hard for her eyes not to hurt because she cried. And she couldn't even feel when she cried.  
"Cara, don't," he said softly and carefully pulled her hand away from her face, and held it in his hands. "I think you had too much time to think. I should have known that's not good for you. See, you should have made love with me instead." He rubbed her hand gently. She shook her head, and after a minute she took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I hate myself."  
"What, why?" Luciano frowned. "You're perfect to me." Almost, he wanted to add.  
"That's it. For you. Not for me." He didn't say anything, just waited for her to explain the nonsense she was blabbing about. "Honestly," she hunched her back slightly and kept her gaze fixed on her lap, "first you've caught my attention because you seemed like an actual challenge. Not as weak as others. And I liked that, and I wanted to compete. And win. But I can't. I keep getting beaten by you. I am the biggest disappointment to myself." She stopped for a few seconds, closed her eyes and swallowed in an attempt to remove the lump from her throat. "And I've found myself fallen into this damned trap of yours, and I am willing to play by your rules I don't know why, you're choking me like a fucking snake." She sighed, afraid her voice would crack and she'd start crying again. "I'm not free anymore."

"I see now." He wrapped his arms around her loosely. "Really?" she mumbled. He nodded.  
"I know why you won't come to bed with me." He waited a second but she stayed silent, so he went on. "You are afraid of being knocked out of control." He gently rubbed her sides as he spoke, hoping to reassure her. "You don't even want to hear about being submissive in any way. ... You are so stupid." He finished bluntly.  
"Because?"  
"Sex is supposed to please both partners. Not only me. You wouldn't be hurt, or used, or humiliated, and whatnot." He stopped to sigh long and loudly, not having the patience to hold a long speech about how good lovemaking was. "You stupid virgin." He looked her straight into the eye.

"Fuck you." Monika looked away and got up to walk away from him and go back to the room he gave her for the time she spent her holidays in his house. "Wait!" Luciano called out, then jumped up after her, caught her wrist and pulled her back, and with a sudden move, in a second he was on top of her on the couch, pinning her down, somewhat clumsily but able to keep her down. She shot him a death glare and tried to push him off, but he managed to make her stay put by shoving his tongue into her mouth. He only pulled away after a long time, when he thought she wouldn't kill him immediately anymore. She still looked angry.  
"I don't know if I have ever told you... But you crazy bitch, even if you want my head, I love you. It's not so easy to get rid of me. It's not a trap. Not a choke. It's a hold. And if I'm a snake..." He sighed. "Then I'm a pathetic one with it's fangs ripped out by you. I can keep you close, but I can't bite you. And I won't strangle you because I fear you."  
"Fear me?" She repeated, truly surprised.  
"I do." He looked aside, feeling more uncomfortable second by second. He slowly pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "So... Yeah... Can I fuck you yet?"

Monika had to collect all her self control not to beat him up. 


End file.
